Of Mistletoe and Magic
by iLinnie
Summary: A few days before Christmas, two old high school class mates get stuck in New York City and in the magic of Christmas, they might finally get their shot. Drabble Holiday fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Just sharing my Christmas story with you :) It will be short chapters, but regular (multiple updates a day!) **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing them for my and my readers' pleasure.**

**AN: this isn't beta-ed and my native language isn't English, however I tried my best, but please forgive any mistakes there could still be.**

* * *

**Part 1**

_Edward_

They had predicted the blizzard, but being the optimistic person I was, I was pretty certain my flight home wasn't going to get cancelled or delayed. Well I was pretty sure last night, now I wasn't so sure.

I looked up to the board and all I could see were the words 'delayed' and 'cancelled'.

The departure hall was crowded with families, businessman and college students. They all had the same reason for being here: they wanted to go home for Christmas.

I smiled thinking about my family back home in Forks, who had missed terribly and couldn't wait to see them again. I hadn't able to get home for Thanksgiving, so it was one reason more to do everything I could do just to get home.

But by the looks on the board, it wasn't going to happen. My flight to Seattle was delayed and from what I could gather from what they called over, all I had to do was waiting until the snow had lessened.

I contemplated going back to my house in the city, but it was only 9 in the morning and the situation could get better and if I was home, I could be too late if they were boarding again.

I tried to find my way through the swarm of people still looking for any kind of information, and I located a free seat on a bench near a window. However, a face I vaguely recognized glided in front of me.

I looked through the crowd of people and then I noticed the brown hair with just a little hunch of curl.

When she turned around and I could see her eyes, I knew for sure it was her.

Bella Swan… the one that got away.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing them for my and my readers' pleasure.**

**AN: this isn't beta-ed and my native language isn't English, however I tried my best, but please forgive any mistakes there could still be.**

* * *

**Part 2**

_Bella_

I really was stranded at JFK airport. I probably had the last flight that landed here before the big blizzard hit the entire continental United States. Normally I would have had a seven-hour lay-over until my next flight, but that wasn't happening anymore as my connection flight to Miami had been cancelled. I was stuck here for now.

"Bella!" I heard from far. I knew that voice. I could recognize that voice out of a thousands as it would be embedded into my memory for the rest of my life.

When I finally saw him through all the people in the departure hall, I smiled. He had grown up, aged a bit with wrinkle here and there, but he was still the same Edward who could make all the troubles go away with only his smile.

"Edward," I said as we came face to face. I instantly hugged something that I had missed doing. He dropped his baggage, but seen the way he was hugging me, I didn't think he'd mind. "It's good to see you."

"Where are you headed?" he asked after the hug ended and we seemed like two normal people talking. "I didn't know you lived here…" He whispered that last one.

"I don't. I just have a layover before I head to Miami. I'm going to spend Christmas there," I answered. "It's just my luck that I ended up here before the blizzard hit.

"Well, definitely my luck though," he mumbled, however I didn't think I was meant to hear that.

"Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?" He asked, "I mean, it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for some while."

I might have said yes a bit too enthusiastically.

* * *

**Reviews are a girl's best friend. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing them for my and my readers' pleasure.**

**AN: this isn't beta-ed and my native language isn't English, however I tried my best, but please forgive any mistakes there could still be.**

* * *

**Part 3**

_Edward_

"I can't believe I forgot you didn't like coffee," I said as we sat at a small table at a Starbucks somewhere in the airport. I had almost ordered two coffees, until Bella had raced towards me and said that she didn't drink coffee. "It's just too black," she uttered.

I brought me back to a time in a hospital in Forks what seemed like an eternity ago, when she said those exact same words.

_"It's just too black," she whispered between her sobs. _

_I was trying to hold myself together, but it wasn't easy when you see someone you care about falling into pieces._

_I gave her my hot chocolate instead and she offered me a small smile. I was the best she could do at this moment. _

"You only drank your coffee with lots of milk and lots of sugar," she said, pointing to my black coffee.

"Yeah, in my line of work, you need to drink your coffee black," I replied, while taking a sip from my coffee.

"So what is it what you do then?" She looked me straight into eyes, looking absolutely absorbed in my story, like she always used to do. Some things just didn't change.

"I'm a criminal defense lawyer right here in New York."

She seemed surprised by my answer, as she was looking full unbelief at me. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just never thought you of all people would be a criminal defense lawyer," she explained, "I always thought you'd be on the other side. Putting the bad guys away, not getting them out of prison."

"Well, we don't always get to be the people we wanted to be when we were younger. Things change."

"And what wanted you to be?" she all ask so innocently. She wasn't going to make me say it, right.

"If I got what I wanted at 17, we would be married with two kids by now."

Her mouth literally flew open and she almost dropped her tea.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A short chapter, but it gives a bit of insight in their history.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing them for my and my readers' pleasure.**

**AN: this isn't beta-ed and my native language isn't English, however I tried my best, but please forgive any mistakes there could still be.**

* * *

**Part 4**

_Bella_

Edward and I had always run in the same circles when we were teenagers. We were both part of the same group of friends and we had practically known each other for whole of our lives. We had fun all together and we got along, though I always thought he didn't like my then boyfriend Jacob. However I never put much thought into it, as he had his own fair share of girlfriends.

However, in January in senior year, we were both single for the first time since we started high school. We were assigned to work on a project together and the two of us got closer in our group of friends. Soon, I realized I started looking differently at Edward. Before, I had no reason to look at him in any other way; he was just Edward, one of the people in our group of friends and my best friend's twin brother. Slowly it shifted and the atmosphere between us changed. It became electric. I couldn't pinpoint an exact date when it all changed. I suddenly thought about holding his hand and giving him little kisses. Suddenly I dreamt about him in not-so-innocent fantasies, something I wouldn't dare to think about before. I knew things weren't the same for him anymore as well, as I had caught him staring way too many times, unable to contain his smile.

The school year soon ended and after much contemplating, he asked me to prom.

Unfortunately, we never got there.

* * *

**What do you think was the reason they never got to their prom?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing them for my and my readers' pleasure.**

**AN: this isn't beta-ed and my native language isn't English, however I tried my best, but please forgive any mistakes there could still be.**

* * *

**Part 5**

_Bella_

I was a bit chocked by his confession. I knew we were heading to something serious back in high school, but to already have a future planned out… I had never known it was that serious for him already.

I smiled shyly, not really knowing how to respond to a confession like that, but also not wanting to wimple him off, because it did mean something for us back in those days.

When he realized I wasn't going to say anything, he changed the subject. He didn't show any regret though.

"So where do you live now?" he asked instead.

"London actually," I smiled as I thought about the place I called home now, "You know how I spent the world travelling after a year and I kind of fell in love with London while visiting, so I went to university there and when I graduated, I already built a life there, so I just stayed."

"I went to London a couple of years ago, it truly is a great city," he responded, while taking another sip of his coffee.

"It is," I concurred.

We just sat there for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence, watching the other people in the airport calling on their phones, looking at the flight board. Nobody seemed rushed though.

"You know, for living in London for a bunch of year, you don't have a hunch of a British accent."

I looked up surprised, because they said the exact opposite in London. "Really? In London, at my last job, they would have never guessed I was American," I explained, "I guess being on my home turf changes things."

"It's been the first time you've been in the United States since you left after high school?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming…"

"Well, in that case, Bella, welcome home." And he brought out a toast while giving me a mischievous look I couldn't really place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Second chapter of the day! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing them for my and my readers' pleasure.**

**AN: this isn't beta-ed and my native language isn't English, however I tried my best, but please forgive any mistakes there could still be.**

* * *

**Part 6**

_Edward_

We talked for two hours about all things we could imagine. We talked about the good ol' days in high school, not discussing yet what happened between us but more concentrated on our groups of friends. We talked about the current affairs in Middle East and North-Africa, about global warming and its effect on our planet.

It was easy talking to her, like it always had been. It wasn't forced, just natural. We laughed when talking about the time that my brother Emmett accidently lit up the Christmas tree or when the limousine broke down while on our way to our junior prom.

"We didn't make it to prom that night, but that might have been the most fun I'd ever had," she remarked.

I remembered that night as my life depended on it. She had a fight with Jacob and refused to go to prom with him. Even though I was casually dating a girl named Millie at that time, I took her to prom as a friend and though we didn't make it into our school's gym that night, it was the night my little infatuation with Bella Swan started.

Around noon, it finally appeared that we were going to get some info about what was going to happen to all the flights. Of course, it was no good news. All flights were cancelled for the rest of the days and we were advised to go home when possible or go to an information desk to book a hotel room.

"Please keep up checking our website for information about tomorrow," the woman on the intercom said.

"Great, just great," Bella uttered. "Guess I'll have to get a hotel room."

"You could always stay with me," I said without thinking, "I mean, it would be ridiculous to spend money on a room, when I live closely having a spare room. Besides, it would be nice to catch up some more." And I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

But I didn't say that.

She looked at me cautiously. Like she was trying to decipher a code I just gave her. "Okay," she finally replied.

"Let's go then," I said, not containing my smile at all, which probably didn't go unnoticed by Bella.

* * *

**I'm thrilled that people are reading this, but I really appreciate a review, so I know what people are thinking :) So pretty please, leave a review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Christmas Eve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing them for my and my readers' pleasure.**

**AN: this isn't beta-ed and my native language isn't English, however I tried my best, but please forgive any mistakes there could still be.**

* * *

**Part 7**

_Bella_

"Jesus, looking at this place, I should have become a lawyer," I said as we entered Edward's apartment somewhere downtown Manhattan. The kitchen alone was probably my entire place back in London. I thought I had a nice and comfortable place, but this… this was unbelievable.

He had four bedrooms, a giant kitchen, a more than large living room with an incredible home cinema system, and I probably should mention his game room. This was …. So not Edward.

"What do you do with all this space?"

"I don't know," he whispered, while walking over to the kitchen to grab something from the fridge. "It's leased by my office. Part of the package, I guess."

"Well, that explains things, though," I replied as I take a sip from the orange juice he offered me.

"What do you mean?"

I looked at him, into his eyes and I couldn't seem the same sparkle as he used to have. He used to be full of life, living it to the fullest. And now he just seemed tired, like the life was sucked out of him. "This isn't you, Edward. This is just so impersonal. You used to tell all of us exactly how your house was going to be. You know, somewhere close to Seattle, with a garden and a park close by for your kids to play. A white house with a white picket fence, because that's what your parents had," I said, with a little voice.

"I don't think I remember one time you mentioned wanting to live in London," he had gotten angrier with every word he said.

"Well, things can change in the blink of an eye," I uttered, "You of all people should understand that."

"Trust me, I fully and completely understand," he mummed and I almost didn't hear him out loud. "Things are changing now. I mean, what if it hadn't snowed, we wouldn't have met again… And …"

"What are you saying, Edward?"

"That sometimes things change outside of our control. And it could have a negative impact on someone's life, but right now things changing, i think it might be a good thing."

* * *

**Them alone in an ****apartment?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing them for my and my readers' pleasure.**

**AN: this isn't beta-ed and my native language isn't English, however I tried my best, but please forgive any mistakes there could still be.**

* * *

**Part 8**

_Edward_

A few days ago, I was walking through the streets of New York doing some last minute Christmas shopping, when I noticed 'It's a wonderful life' between all the DVDs. I had never been particularly fond of that movie, but for some kind of reason, I felt like I needed to have the movie.

"Oh my god, it's been ages since I saw that movie!" Bella shrieked when she was it standing in my DVD collection, "It's one of my favorites."

I had always known she liked Christmas movies, but I had known her whole lit up because of this particular DVD, I would have watched it with her much sooner. "Put it on," I smile, "We are stuck here for the rest of the day."

Her smile was radiant. She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning that just discovered he got everything he asked Santa for and even more. I almost had forgotten it were the little things that made Bella happy.

"I'm gonna call my family for a moment. They don't know yet I'm not coming today." She nodded as she picked the DVD out of the box and put it in the DVD recorder.

I walked over to the kitchen to have some privacy. Well, I just didn't want her to overhear my sister Alice.

"Well hello big brother," she greeted me.

"Hi Alice, it seems like I'm not getting home today, so need to pick me up from the airport."

"Yeah, I had a feeling about it." Or she just checked incoming flights from New York.

"But don't worry, I'm not alone. An old friend got stuck in New York, so she's staying with me tonight," I explained. I wasn't ready to let my family know I saw Bella again. They would create a frenzy about nothing. They would imagine things to happen and I didn't even know what was going to happen and if tomorrow, she would be out of my life again.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" she commented. I didn't say anything, because I knew I couldn't lie to Alice. "I can hear it in your voice, Edward. It's the same in high school, when you couldn't stop talking about Bella."

"We're just old friends, spending some time together in this blizzard," I clarified.

"Edward, I'm not saying to jump in the sack with her. Just get to know her again. See if whatever the thing was between you in high school, is still there. You've waited for years."

"I haven't wait…"

"C'mon Edward," she interrupted me, "You might have been engaged with Carrie until recently and you might have put your feelings for Bella in the background, but they never left. And I can already hear you're happier than ever in the last few years. And you've only spend a few hours with her."

"I…" I stumbled, "I don't know what I want…"

"Don't force it, Edward. Just let it be. You and Bella used to be so natural together…"

I sighed. It was so difficult to think about. On one hand, I'm a changed person and I didn't even know she still felt the same way. But on the other hand, we never got our shot. We deserved our shot.

* * *

**So Alice huh? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing them for my and my readers' pleasure.**

**AN: this isn't beta-ed and my native language isn't English, however I tried my best, but please forgive any mistakes there could still be.**

* * *

**Part 9**

_Bella_

I always cried when I saw how desperate and selfless George Bailey was in 'It's a wonderful life' to the people he'd left behind if his suicide attempt had been successful. He had reminded me so much of my dad, which why it was probably one of my favorite movies. And why I hadn't watched it ever since …

"Bella, do you want a refill?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

I looked into his eyes and nodded. Since he was supposed to be with his family this week, he hadn't done any groceries, so we were very limited on food and drink supply. I had suggested take-out, but he said it was too cold outside, so instead we'd have to do with some noodles. But you know, everything is better than airport food.

When the movie finally ended, I felt content and happy and relaxed, more than I had been lately. I decided to close my eyes for a moment to enjoy this moment, this time I had left with Edward, because I knew soon they would be coming to an end. Soon, I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**I'm enjoying a city trip to Stockholm atm, so I update when I can. It was short, but all of them are. **


End file.
